<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duel of Caesar and Brutus by TopHatBadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195641">The Duel of Caesar and Brutus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatBadger/pseuds/TopHatBadger'>TopHatBadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On a Strained Moth's Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon typical behavior? Can't say, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Mothwing, Gen, Hawkfrost and his fantastical racism, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Slight Character Study, Takes place before the final chapters of Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatBadger/pseuds/TopHatBadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a medicine cat is already difficult. Faking being a medicine cat is even more difficult for Mothwing.</p>
<p>Learning that Hawkfrost has not only been sharing tongues with the spirit of their dead father and their half brother, Brambleclaw but also conspires to slaughter the leaders of their clans has disturbed Mothwing. What has disturbed Mothwing more is being able to see the spirits her clan mates prayed to and feared.</p>
<p>Spying on her brother's nightmarish training and learning of their plans, Mothwing takes her brother to the lakeside. She only wants to convince her brother away from a path of murder but finds that she'll change more than Hawkfrost's mind.</p>
<p>Mothwing is about to change her own fate and the fate of all the clans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional and abusive Hawkfrost/Mothwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On a Strained Moth's Wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Duel of Caesar and Brutus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mothwing? Moth? Hey!”</p>
<p>Out of a daze, Mothwing snapped back into reality. The sensation of grass and smooth stone pressing against her paw pads and the scent of settled lake water and freshly killed fish brought Mothwing back to the world. The long shadows of the trees and brush casted by the dying sun’s light reminded Mothwing of the time but also the purpose of her trek to the lakeside. </p>
<p>“Moth? Mothy! Are you listening?”</p>
<p>Muffled words traveled from the right of Mothwing’s head. She turned her head to see that the words said to her belonged to a large, muscular tom. Two silvery blue fishes hung between the cat’s sharp teeth and underneath a muzzle covered in a dark brown marking ran underneath the tom’s stunning blue eyes and spread out onto his cheeks like the feather tips of a soaring bird. It was no other than Hawkfrost, her brother and once trusted confidant. </p>
<p>Even calling Hawkfrost a once trusted confidant was a stretch. Putting aside her brother’s threats towards her, Mothwing knew he was brewing a plan, wicked and vile. It wasn’t likely but Mothwing wanted to try and sway Hawkfrost’s mind. She wanted to sway him away from murder. She had to at least give it a try.</p>
<p>“Did...Did you say something?” Mothwing’s doe eyes blinked rapidly and a disingenuine but sorry smile spread onto her lips.</p>
<p>Hawkfrost snorted through his coal black nose. He stopped near the shore of the landmark lake. The warrior set the fish down at his large paws. </p>
<p>“Of course I said something,” Hawkfrost remarked with another snicker and nudged one of the other fishes closer to Mothwing’s way. “I asked why you’re getting so frowny and spacy over me catching us two measly fish?”</p>
<p>Mothwing cocked a brow “Two measly fish that we should be putting in the fresh kill pile?”</p>
<p>“C’mon! Why do you always ruin the fun with your rules? Can’t you enjoy a little reward for once in your life?” He nudged the fish more towards Mothwing’s way and the molly took the fish in an attempt to be polite. She didn’t lower her head to chew away and tear away at the fish’s skin.</p>
<p>“You deserve a little treat for making up that little prophecy on the fly. I mean, two odd stones sticking out of the river to mean those half-breeds disrupting the clan? Pretty clever!”</p>
<p>Mothwing bit at the inside of her lower lip and her brow furrowed. The weight in her chest grew heavier all of the sudden. </p>
<p>That little prophecy led to the clan turning on and exiling Brook and Stormfur, some of the greatest warriors to grace Riverclan’s rivers and lands. A lie she helped weave led to Brook and Stormfur’s lives being ruined. Lies and deception was a language Hawkfrost so comfortably and fluently spoke but Mothwing couldn’t handle the weight that came from such wicked ways.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think so Moth? You’re pretty good at this whole omen thing.” Hawkfrost spoke with the chewed up flesh of the fish stored in his cheek. He swallowed afterwards and looked upon his crestfallen sister with confusion.</p>
<p>The fish at the molly’s golden paws sat untouched. Her yellow eyes had fallen on the corpse Hawkfrost feasted upon and held captive under his giant paws.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t right.” The words left Mothwing’s lips with great hesitation. “They didn’t deserve to be treated like that.”</p>
<p>A groan left Hawkfrost. He shifted the fish to the side of his paws. “Yes, they did.”</p>
<p>Mothwing’s eyes snapped up to Hawkfrost’s gaze. Her face tensed and her ears rotated forward. “What?”</p>
<p>“Did you space out again? I said they deserved it.” The humorous tone left Hawkfrost’s words. “They were fine up in the mountains with those crazy mountain cats. We don’t need them mudding things down here.”</p>
<p>“Mudding things?” Mothwing found her voice raised an octave and cleared her throat. Hawkfrost narrowed glare made the ginger molly start to sweat beneath her fur. “They were great warriors.”</p>
<p>“They broke the code,” Hawkfrost snapped. Mothwing’s eyes flickered between the fish and Hawkfrost as a silent way of acknowledging Hawkfrost’s hypocrisy but didn’t speak her argument out loud. “Those tribe cats kept crossing borders and chasing prey that wasn’t theirs and they’re blood thirsty too. I could see the murder in Stormfur’s beady eyes. I bet that feral rat would try and cut me down if he saw me getting an inch above him in the clan.”</p>
<p>Mothwing found herself shaking her head and twisting her face as Hawkfrost spoke and she could see the frustration brewing behind his cold, calculating eyes. “I-I know you’re lying. Stormfur wasn’t like that. You just don’t want anyone challenging you.”</p>
<p>“You’re getting a little personal, Moth. Is it so bad I want to secure my place in the clan?” The tom sat perfectly still in front of his catch but Mothwing couldn’t. Chills and shaking started to wrack her limbs. Her heartbeat quickened. </p>
<p>Mothwing retorted, “Secure your place with conspiracy and treason? Take power through any means necessary?”</p>
<p>The air between them thickened and silence rang out.</p>
<p>“What are you implying?”</p>
<p>“Don’t act stupid. You think I’m foolish? You think I don’t know what you’re planning? You think I don’t know why you talk with Brambleclaw and throw dirty looks at Leopardstar and Firestar?” Mothwing’s tail lashed. She rose from her haunches. The hair on her golden tipped shoulders startled to bristle. </p>
<p>Her brother’s eyes narrowed into thin icey slits. His tail flicked to the side. His notched ears pulled backwards.<br/>
“Who told you?”</p>
<p>“Nobody. I found out myself. I don’t know why but Tigerstar brought me into his realm.”</p>
<p>“Why would he want you? He has Brambleclaw and me. You’re not a warrior.”</p>
<p>Mothwing’s ears pulled back at Hawkfrost’s words. A pang hit her heart but she continued to speak. “I don’t know but that’s not the point. I know what he wants you to do. Stealing and killing is not what being loyal to the clan means!”</p>
<p>The light brown fur of Hawkfrost’s back prickled at his sister’s words. She could see her brother’s claws knead and pierce the earth below them. He straightened up his posture. Hawkfrost casted a shadow on his smaller sister.</p>
<p>Her paws shook. Lights behind her eyes sparkled and crackled while locked with Hawkfrost’s cold eyes. Fear and adrenaline ravished her but she pressed on. She knew she was right and she had to say it. </p>
<p>“Brambleclaw and you cannot kill our leaders! You can’t get away with this!”</p>
<p>“Our clanmates will understand.” The dark skin above Hawkfrost’s coal black nose started to screw up. His pupils became thin ebony slices in his cold sea-like gaze. “Old insufficient leaders must be replaced!”</p>
<p>“Quit saying it’s the best for our clan mates! I know you don’t care about them. I know you only care about the power, Hawk-!” Mothwing didn’t get to finish her words. </p>
<p>Hawkfrost delivered a swift strike to the top Mothwing’s head. She was knocked down onto the ground. A dull but tender pain throbbed at the top of her skull and at the back of her ear. She squinted up in surprise with her amber doe eyes but Hawkfrost didn’t return her gaze. Tears blurred the corners of her vision. The warrior simply started to groom and flatten down his pricked fur. He cleared his throat as he glared down his dark muzzle. </p>
<p>“Power has nothing to do with it. You’re in no position to criticize me, Moth. Especially since the only reason you were even considered to be Mudfur’s apprentice was because of me. ” Emotion absent from the tom’s voice. Mothwing felt a chill run through her. “This is the last time I’ll say this- don’t get in my way. Keep delivering your fake prophecies and letting all our sick and weak cats die. If I wanted to get preached at, I would have asked a true believer.”</p>
<p>Hawkfrost stalked away as Mothwing rose to her paws. He didn’t turn back to see her. Her body still shook. Her fur stood on end. Her stomach churned. The stomach acid stung and burned her insides. Her throat tightened and choked her.</p>
<p>She couldn’t let this go on. She had to put a stop to her brother’s wicked plans- right here, right now!</p>
<p>“I won’t let you! I won’t!” Volume was of no concern to Mothwing anymore. She declared war. </p>
<p>Hawkfrost whipped around, perhaps to threaten her once more, but a thrown fish greeted him instead.</p>
<p>“Ack!” His head was knocked back by the dry and bloody scales. It gave Mothwing enough time to lunge forward. Tackling Hawkfrost to the ground, Mothwing shredded her brother’s fur and broke skin. Blood pounded in her ears as blood flowed between her ivory talons.</p>
<p>The warrior screeched at the pain. His claws unsheathed and lashed without aim at Mothwing. Even for a medicine cat, Mothwing could hold down the experienced and strong Hawkfrost for a short while. Hawkfrost and her could chalk up Mothwing’s skill to the short time she spent training as a warrior but Mothwing couldn’t keep her grip for long. Hawkfrost’s powerful back legs shot into her soft underbelly. The young molly fell onto her orange striped back but quickly recovered. </p>
<p>In the dying light of the sun, Hawkfrost was washed over in red light. Dried blood smeared across his face. Surface level slashes criss-crossed over his chest and neck, allowing blood to dribble down and soak the earth. </p>
<p>“Last chance to apologize, Moth. You don’t want to do something you’re gonna regret.” Hawkfrost’s lips curled back to show his sharpened canines. “I don’t want Riverclan to be without their medicine cat.”</p>
<p>Mothwing’s bushy tail thrashed. She raised her head higher and let a monsterous growl rip through her throat. “I’d rather die than let you destroy my clan!”</p>
<p>The blood bond that spared Mothwing from Hawkfrost and Tigerstar aligned kin’s ire was severed. Her safety was no longer guaranteed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do this but you forced me.” With his declaration, Hawkfrost launched into the air. His claws and fangs poised for Mothwing’s throat.  </p>
<p>Mothwing took Hawkfrost’s tackle head on and used her legs to rocket Hawkfrost off as he did. Her brother flew off and crashed into the lake water with a hiss. Mothwing joined her brother in the water and they engaged in a dangerous dance.</p>
<p>Claws and teeth split and dug through wet fur. Blood mixed with the sunset lit water that soared through the air. The splashes and crashes of water drowned out the siblings’ battle cries. </p>
<p>Closely matched in skill and drive for survival, Hawkfrost and Mothwing could have tangoed for an eternity but one of them caved. A lucky and well timed smack of Mothwing’s paws sent Hawkfrost crashing face first into the mud. He tried to raise his head to catch his breath from the shallow water but Mothwing slammed her paw right onto her brother’s face. He thrashed and struggled to spit the water that flooded his mouth and couldn’t get out from under Mothwing’s full weight.</p>
<p>“For Riverclan!” Mothwing cried and then plunged her head downwards. Her teeth met Hawkfrost’s throat and sank in. The taste of iron tainted her tongue. She could feel Hawkfrost thrashing under her grasp. Hawkfrost’s blood and lake water flooded gurgles and croaks was all she could hear. His paws and legs’ attempts to push her off grew weaker. The heart beat in his throat slowed.</p>
<p>Mothwing pulled her head back. Crimson drenched her own mouth and ran down her throat. Water dripped off her muzzle and forehead. Her once spotless and clean citrus fur stuck together and became clotted and tangled.</p>
<p>Once blue water now turned deep purple. Dead bloodshot blue eyes stared right back at Mothwing. With her brother’s still body below her, the adrenaline left her veins. </p>
<p>A heaviness formed in the pits of her chest. Wind brushed past her and she could swear she heard a howl in the winds. A deep and devilish howl of anger and sadness rang in Mothwing’s ear. Her mind told her that the wind was another sign of leaf bare coming soon. Her heart told her it was the disgusted cries of Starclan and the wicked spirit of her deceased father.</p>
<p>Mothwing carried her brother’s limp body to shore. She found it difficult for not only her to traverse the thick mud that swallowed her paws every time she took a step but to drag Hawkfrost through the same mud. The medicine cat came to shore, check all around for scents or signs of other cats, and then began to clean herself off.</p>
<p>She knew all her cleaning was going to be worthless as she still had to carry her dead brother’s body back into camp- but she had to. Her skin screamed and crawled at the blood splattered all over. The smell of death made her stomach’s churning worse. Mothwing had to clean herself off. For one moment, she wanted to pretend she didn’t steal away the life of the only brother she had left.</p>
<p>Her mind buzzed as she paced along the shoreline. Albilis and justifications were easy to come up for. She had no trouble spinning a partially true story of how her brother made an attempt on her life but guilt clouded her head. Guilt made her vision grow blurrier and blurrier. Guilt made every single bloody paw step feel like one long leap over a split in the earth.</p>
<p>What she did was right? The brutality was necessary? </p>
<p>Mothwing’s amber eyes flew to the warrior’s corpse. In the settling darkness, Hawkfrost was a black silhouette on the ground. Nobody could see the gaping hole in his throat. Nobody could see Hawkfrost’s face, a twisted, anguished, and desperate snapshot of his last moments.</p>
<p>He would have killed someone else. He would have killed her, Mothwing reasoned. She had to take his life to save the life of the clan mates she cared for. That was a good enough reason, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>The spirits above understood her, didn’t they? Did she even understand her own reasons?</p>
<p>Once she was clean for a moment, Mothwing dirtied herself once more by picking up her brother and trekked towards camp. Shadows rushed past. It felt like eyes bore into every inch of her flank as she traveled. She tried to block it out. She rehearsed the story in her head and into the icy cold scruff between her teeth.</p>
<p>She rehearsed and practiced the words that would not only sow the seeds of destruction of her own clan but for herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a quick fic I wrote in the span of a day that 1) kept my mind off of my sinus infection and 2) helped me flesh out my idea for a Evil/Antagonistic Mothwing AU.</p>
<p>I was heavily inspired by the song Brutus by The Buttress.</p>
<p>I wanted to elaborate more on this AU idea in another medium but if the inspiration strikes me again, I might as well write another chapter of this! </p>
<p>Thank y'all for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>